I Can Wait
by missindy08
Summary: [HAIRSPRAY 2007] What happens when Link freaks about his committed relationship to Tracy?  Yeah, I suck at summaries.  Trink all the way, even when they are separated.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hairspray or anything associated with it except for the soundtrack which I bought myself.

(A/N: Well. This is my very first fanfic. I have read them for years now, but never had the guts to write one myself. Right now, I just hope I can finish this. 

I got the idea for this story after hearing the song "I Can Wait." It's sung by Nikki/Tracy, but it wasn't put in the movie. It's a wonderful song, and I think you should all listen to it. I found it on youtube. Anyway, I love Link and Tracy as a couple, but they always seem too perfect. I wanted to tell the story of some tribulations between them. Don't worry, they will end up together in the end. I would hate myself if they didn't.)

"Link…no," I said quietly to my boyfriend of three months, unable to comprehend exactly what he was saying. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I looked at him.

We were sitting on the stairs outside my home. Just a few minutes ago, Link had driven me home after our rehearsal for the Corny Collins Show. Everything was going great. Corny had finally paired us together as dancers, and I had felt elated. But now…now I could not feel any worse. How could this be happening?

"Trace, I have to," Link replied to my protest. His eyes darted around, looking at everything but me. "I just can't do this right now. I wish I could explain it, but I can't. I just know that I need some time."

He finally looked at me when he finished speaking. As I met his eyes, I struggled to keep my composure. In those few seconds, I felt my tears get even closer to spilling over. Link reached for my hand. I suppose he wanted to comfort me, but I snatched my hand away, forcing him to place his back in his lap.

"I can give you time, Link!" I exclaimed desperately. I just couldn't believe this was happening. "I love you! I would do anything for you. Just please…let me help."

Link frowned even more as he shook his head at my statement. "I could never do that to you, darlin'. It wouldn't be fair. I need to figure myself out, and I can't keep stringing you along."

Stringing me along? What? I mean, sure we haven't spent as much time together lately, but I didn't mind too much. I thought we were happy. I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing would come out. So, instead I just stared at him. I looked into his eyes, searching for the love we once had and pleading with him to change his mind.

All I saw was a firm resolve. He didn't even look sad or upset. This realization hit me like a ton of bricks. He wasn't confused. He just wasn't in love with me anymore. I looked down at my hands, unable to look at him any longer. I thought he loved me, but instead he was giving me the extended version of "it's not you, it's me."

We stayed sitting on those steps for what felt like hours. I just stared at my hands, willing the tears to stay put as long as he was there. I refused to give him the satisfaction. Finally, I felt Link stand and make his way slowly down the steps.

"Goodbye Tracy."

I listened to his footsteps walk along the sidewalk. I heard him open and then shut his car door. And I finally heard the sound of his car driving away.

As he drove away, I felt the dam finally breaking. My tears fell slowly at first, just a soft trickle as I continued to attempt to contain them. But, as the enormity of what had just happened settled completely on my heart, I began to sob. I don't know how long I stayed on those steps, my arms wrapped around myself. I cried and cried, hugging my legs closer and closer to my body as I tried to simply close in on myself.

I never heard the door open or close, but I felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders. I turned into my father as he stroked his hands up and down my back. And there we stayed, on those front steps. I'm not sure the exact time. It was somewhere around the amount of time it takes a heart to shatter into a million pieces.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It's a little more angst than I planned. I ask for reviews and constructive criticism, but since I'm not the best at reviewing, I won't beg. 


End file.
